


火

by etoilechat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 一四年的旧文。师徒，ABO设定，双A情节&梗的方面有私设。一个爱情故事。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 5





	火

火。

莱耶斯点着了火。

在他身上。

烧灼感顺着他的信息腺攀爬。

火。

麦克雷勉强睁开眼，他眉睫间积的热汗顺势淌进眼窝。他看着莱耶斯，眼睛透亮，空无一物，他一面看一面挣扎、扭动、痉挛。若不是含咬着莱耶斯的手套，他会放声叫喊，那响动足以震碎钢化玻璃。

莱耶斯一直在床边。他背光而站，影子由此覆到床榻上，淹没麦克雷。他的神情是窥不见的，阴影过浓过密地聚拢到一块，模糊了那些冷硬的线条。

他们的任务还在进行，一小时又十七分后，住在酒店顶楼的毒枭必将死于非命。没有什么偶然或不可控因素，有的只是计划和周全的盘算。一切可能招致变数的行为都被禁止，包括Alpha发情（大剂量信息素将无节制地释放）和厉声惨叫（每层都有定时巡逻的保镖）。

这一切开始之前，是死寂。莱耶斯环抱着他，并不很紧，以便抽开手套叫他咬着。确认麦克雷这么做了，他才松手，让麦克雷砸进床垫里。

无论莱耶斯说什么“忍忍”、“很快就过去了”，它们都无法具有半点安慰的效力，何况他本来就不说那样的话。疼痛中的每一秒都胶着莫名，麦克雷甚至有点感谢莱耶斯的手套，尽管汗液和皮革的腥气填满了他的咽喉。

他像是在跟自己厮打，又像是在抗击汹涌的幻象，在旁人眼中凄惨又可笑。可他是那么竭力地在挣扎，挣扎得肌肉酸麻、大汗淋漓，好像这样做了，痛苦就会减轻。他知道不会，但他失去了对这副身躯的掌控权。在反复而强有力的碰撞中，琐碎的记忆从他脑袋的缝隙间甩落、回放，有些他还记得，有些他已遗忘，而他关切着想要知悉的答案始终不见踪影。

这为了什么。

麦克雷动弹得少了，他安分下来，沉入歇斯底里后的宁静。痛感悬在骨节间，赤裸而明晰，他要做的只是等待它们滴汗般滑落。泪水在他巩膜表面凝干，那赤褐的眸光又复灼热，咄咄逼人地舔吻着莱耶斯的轮廓。他又是那一个麦克雷了。

麦克雷把手套扔在床边，摇摇晃晃地站将起来。他步子迈得慢，重心把不稳，像在刀尖上跳舞。距离任务预期结束的时刻还有四十一分钟，麦克雷弯腰捡起了枪。莱耶斯从窗边挪开了，准备干活，黄昏的余光散落在被铺上。

火劈劈啪啪地渐次灭了，烟与烬在废墟上和着疾风盘旋。挨过一阵头晕，麦克雷站定了，他往回一望，视线直勾勾刺向莱耶斯。莱耶斯的信息素缓慢地自他每一毛孔里渗出，郁郁苍苍，夹挟着麦克雷本有的味道。

“这会持续多久？”

“我不知道，我第一次办这事。”

“我告诫过你，麦克雷，但你总不爱听从我的劝诫。一个血气方刚的Alpha没有Omega，很轻易就会做出没头没脑的傻事。性爱，或者标记，和你一直在坚守的原则没有半点冲突。我本来以为你已经辨明了责任与情感，你比我想的要更幼稚。因为一个过路的Omega，你发情了，但你想上我。我不怪你，因为我也有过那段被荷尔蒙冲昏头的日子。但你太冲动，太情绪化，你必要领受惩罚。

“现在，任务还在进行。你的发情要被抑制，要不然，三分钟内我们就会被盯上。我知道很多法子，眼下只有一种可用。我会咬进你脖颈上的信息腺，注入我的，这样做能起到抑制的作用。我的信息素浓度高，起效会很迅速，扛着点。”

莱耶斯说这话的时候，他怀中的麦克雷一直在挣扎，听到后面几句时尤甚。他妄图挣脱莱耶斯的桎梏，有几次他几乎成功，但莱耶斯太清楚他了。他注定要被死死锁在那双臂间，领受他应得的那份馈赠。

话音落定了，莱耶斯埋下头，他滚烫的鼻息喷洒在麦克雷的颈上。

两小时十三分钟前，麦克雷懒洋洋地赖在床上，侧躺着身子，有一搭没一搭地擦枪。数枚子弹在他身前闪着零星的光。莱耶斯在浴室，水声响了好一会儿。他没那么多讲究的习惯，只是方才对照着地址穿越闹市时不慎碰上筐腐烂果蔬，溅上了满身的黏腻汁液。麦克雷哈哈大笑，笑过了，回过神，莱耶斯已在二十多米开外，和他隔了数百号人，他赶忙拔腿去追。

那套衣服被扔在阳台上，经阳光暴晒，招来无数蝇蚋。这地界属于热带，属于贫困和奢靡，属于无法无天的狂徒。白刀子进红刀子出的事情，每个街角都在发生。这是麦克雷熟识的环境，他却不喜欢，他没能嗅见规矩或义理的存在。到处是兽般的尖锐眼神，到处是健壮而随时准备玩命的汉子，到处是易引起癫狂的高热。

麦克雷舒展了一下，思绪重新回到擦枪这事上。他擦得慢，但仔细，像是头在理毛的猫科动物。

枪是莱耶斯给的，他记得，那过程没什么特别的。一次训练后，莱耶斯带他去武器库，叫他选。他一进去就盯上了那对枪，可还是装模作样地在莱耶斯的陪伴下试了一圈。一握上那枪柄，扣两次扳机，他就把它们揣到了裤腰带上。莱耶斯盯了麦克雷一会儿，神情颇有几分玩味，而只说，“走了，小子，吃饭去。”

那时他在基地里也算个老鸟，只是操练得紧，一直没出师。任务啊，活动啊，和他半点关系没有。可他一声不吭，只是一个劲地特训。莱耶斯把他往死里折腾，他也往死里折腾自己。人人都说他俩是对疯子。

拿到枪的那天晚上他俩不仅吃了顿饭，还拼酒拼得大醉。

水声停了，莱耶斯围了条浴巾就出了浴室。麦克雷用余光瞥一瞥他，继续干自己的事。莱耶斯拉开行李箱翻找了半天，始终没找到那套替换的衣物，恼了，腾地站起来，照着麦克雷的屁股就是一脚。麦克雷险些摔下去，子弹还都落到了地上。

“去你的，长官，你不是把衣服挂到门边了吗？”

“哦。”

麦克雷骂骂咧咧地从床上下来，搜寻满地乱滚的子弹，“这不公平，长官，我屁事没干，你还打我。”

“就因为你屁事没干。”

莱耶斯找到了衣服，就直截解了浴巾，在门廊边上穿戴。

麦克雷捏起最后一枚遗失的子弹，堪堪直起上半身。他的视线若有所思地经床沿延展向莱耶斯。

莱耶斯像一片稍浅的阴影，他停留在那一隅，因一些动作由光影间剥离，又以另一方式融进去。他隐秘而险恶地存在着，掌控着。这是麦克雷还没能学会的，所以他跟随，耐心、耐心地等待。

转瞬间莱耶斯的肉体就在便服下掩藏，只是肩位绷得太紧，肌肉线条暴露得太过惊心，出卖了他。他咕哝了几句，马马虎虎套上件背心，活动了一下肩膀。褶皱在莱耶斯身上流窜，麦克雷不去看他，但他避无可避。他记得无数个这样的景象：训练过后，他和莱耶斯一同在公共浴室里，离得不很近，不说话。莱耶斯动作麻利，总提前一步离去。那片剪影就以不同的角度在麦克雷的视野中一闪而过，常残缺不全，只含部分的背部或侧面，但蛊惑力极强，且沉厚，且潮湿。

麦克雷第一次见莱耶斯就知道他是Alpha，可闻到那味道，确认了，还是几年后的事情。莱耶斯一直掩藏得很好。Alpha的信息素会给人压迫感，会让人警觉，他这么做可以说是处于职业操守，但在麦克雷看来更像是一种漠然的傲慢。

打从收下那对枪，他俩就由师徒变为了搭档。莱耶斯教他教得少了，更多时候只是冷冷笑一声，叫人芒刺在背。麦克雷耸耸肩。他们偶尔失误，但从不失手。完事了，就去酒吧，凑合过一个晚上。莱耶斯会找Omega，麦克雷却不是，他不想有，甚至抗拒可能形成标记的一切行为。他只是看着，手插在裤兜里，等莱耶斯和他的伴进了屋，再回到自己的单间里。那眼光凉，寂寂地流转，却看不出意图。

莱耶斯有时也找不到伴儿，欲望闷在里头，熏出些情绪来。麦克雷一直觉得那是莱耶斯最像个人的时候，虽然莱耶斯还是不怎么有表情。大半年前的一次，为了甩掉后头的尾巴，他们一路开出城，开上高速，只能在汽车旅馆歇脚。晚上，麦克雷去便利店买酒，回来了，就进莱耶斯的房间，给他捎一瓶。莱耶斯坐在床边，瞪着他。麦克雷立马就明白了，他乐了，想逗莱耶斯，放下酒，挨近了，要说些什么，却倏忽抿起嘴唇。

那气味。

麦克雷头晕目眩，几乎站不稳。他以为这是同性别信号素的排斥，但他没有攻击或防范的冲动。只是异常，更加迫近的异常。

莱耶斯的信息素在侵蚀他。

他定睛望着莱耶斯，但莱耶斯没有半点反应，如同一无所知。莱耶斯一如既往地抑制着信息素的散发，但仍有一小部分逸散，浮动，蔓延，进入麦克雷，进犯麦克雷。

麦克雷不明白，莱耶斯也给不了答案。于是他向前，向前，向前摄入更大剂量的信息素，任由警报般的蜂鸣音占领他的头脑。

莱耶斯开始将探究般的目光投向他，他说：

“我有一个办法，长官。”

麦克雷把手搁在莱耶斯的胯边，缓缓地跪坐下去。

神差鬼使之下。

麦克雷站起来，顺手抄起枪，将子弹重新填装进去。还有一小时又五十一分，麦克雷巴不得任务立马开始，但莱耶斯已经决定了那个时刻。莱耶斯决定了的事情就不会更改，哪怕是撞破南墙。一半是天赋异禀，一半是本能强盛，在险情间穿梭时他总能洞悉最佳通路，因而畅行无阻，因而更加刚愎自用。他只要求麦克雷服从，作为最优秀的副官，作为尽得真传的关门弟子。

莱耶斯站在门廊，饮尽那小半杯咖啡，抬手把麦克雷招过去。战术布局的草图就摊在迷你吧台上，他会简略点出关键，再让麦克雷复述，直到确认麦克雷完全清楚了，不胜其烦，而又不厌其烦。

麦克雷在这一件事上完全顺从，他咎由自取。上一次，最后一次他不按计划行事，他失去了一只手，还有本能够和莱耶斯闯荡的半年。

他归队的那天，莱耶斯把他叫到了训练室，锁了门窗，把他困在角落里往死里揍，拳拳到肉，不留半点情面。麦克雷不是没有反抗，只是刚度过康复期有待训练的他根本无法与日夜出生入死的莱耶斯相抗衡。他就这样喘着气，竭力避让，趁莱耶斯攻击间隙咽下又一口被逼上喉间的腥血。莱耶斯终于收手的时候，他只能仰着头顺着墙面滑落在地。他睁眼时视线对上莱耶斯那双因用力过猛擦伤破损的手，他笑了，他有气无力地说。

“好久不见，长官。”

莱耶斯蹲下来，伸手扼了麦克雷的颔骨，强制地让麦克雷和他对视。

“你的手，我回去看过。齐格勒把它泡在福尔马林里，就在她实验室一个玻璃罐子里，还贴了你名字。我当场就把罐子给摔了，要拿你的手回去喂狗。你也就配喂狗了，杰西·麦克雷。”

“你没有。”

“不错。我就把它放在办公桌上，看它腐烂生蛆，看它干瘪发臭。你只猜对了一半，麦克雷，只要我乐意，我现在就能把那骨头架子扔了喂狗。”

麦克雷爆发出一阵狂笑，笑得颤抖不能自已，笑得牵动伤口面目狰狞，他一面笑一面侧了头往水泥地上啐血沫。

“熬汤吧，长官，熬给我喝。”

他没能如愿，别说汤了，第二天他一口热菜都没吃上就被莱耶斯揪去外头出任务。从宿舍到集合点，他假扮瘸了腿或断了手（好吧，他的确断了手），企图骗取哪怕是一点的同情，却收获了不怀好意的冷笑（又）。

“小子，要是你真的有这么不耐揍，就更该罚。再让我看见你可怜兮兮的样子，我就勒了你脖子把你拖过去。”

“行啊，长官，用你的皮带。去他的暗影守望，司令官在光天化日之下光着屁股，后头还拖着个半死不活的副官。”

“你尽管说。”

麦克雷哆嗦了一下，闭了嘴。

那充其量只是一次简单的清除行动，没什么难度也谈不上耗时。莱耶斯虽然说了要他吃苦头，但一路上只要他打杂，方向盘也不准他摸半下。平时，他在后排座椅上修整；莱耶斯实行清理了，他就在车里看守，偶尔接应。莱耶斯总是无声无息地回来，偶带血气，在前座捣鼓这样或那样的物事。麦克雷会窥视他，细嗅了那腥味，然后再度转向沿途风景。他们似乎回到了相遇前两不相依的境地，平静，从容，自得其乐，而颠沛流离。事实上他们的相遇也没让这境地改善多少，猛兽仍然是猛兽。

行动来到最后一个环节，莱耶斯直捣敌人老巢，解决干净了，出来了，他却发现事情不妙。数具尸体凌乱地倒在由紧急出口到轿车的那条路径上。血不多，却飞溅，他们是在迅速接近汽车时被击毙的，手段利落，一枪爆头。莱耶斯放轻了脚步，他的手指搁在扳机上，以防万一。

以车为中心的方圆五米内半点痕迹没有，倒是那车身，多了几道弹痕，碎了一面玻璃。左后车门开着，里面躺了麦克雷，神情安稳，呼吸均匀。午后的光蜂拥而至，堆叠在他脸上肩旁，随他呼吸起伏流淌奔腾，遇着了陷落的渊谷，便沉下去，如被囫囵吞没。莱耶斯抬头，遥遥望向太阳，默然无语。他低头时持枪指向麦克雷的头颅，叫冰冷的枪口抵上太阳穴。即将扣下扳机时麦克雷睁开眼，他丝毫不忌惮那日光，那枪，只是凝视莱耶斯。他的眼睛被探照得通透，却绚丽不减分毫，如同盛满了琥珀的酒浆。

他们都没有问为什么，只是抹除了战斗痕迹，一味地往回开。他们的话像平时的一样少，沉默像平时的一样多。他们没来得及订旅店，就在车上睡。

麦克雷半夜醒来的次数多了，却一醒来就去车外头抽烟。莱耶斯睡得浅，麦克雷在什么日子出去了多少次他都记得清楚，可他从来不提起。麦克雷德很多事情他都知道，可他不会知道麦克雷如何地梦见，而那些梦又是如何地苦涩了麦克雷的唇舌。

没有谁问为什么。

一小时又三十三分，一缕致命的甜香挣扎着挤进了他们的客房，伴随着隐秘的叫嚷，半推半就的厮打和另一个Alpha的气息。莱耶斯的讲解中断了一会儿，直到那些响动消失在走廊拐角。他兴致勃然的神色褪去了，喟叹掩在鼻息间消散。麦克雷想了一会儿，他笑了。

他们这些无名之人，身份掩藏在代号里而夙愿沉默在公文中，没有一个坟墓会刻上他们的本名，没有一座石碑会记下他们的功勋。百年以后，守望先锋档案馆也许还会存留一些模糊的表述、无关紧要的记载，供研究者翻看、无聊者消遣。

只是哪些是他们的呢。只是哪些不算罪行呢。

莱耶斯的信息素再度充盈了他的肺叶，他觉得自己像在抽烟，不同的只是这气息他越摄入越糊涂。他看着莱耶斯，看见的却是欲和死。这些个躯体，温热如斯；这些个欲求，焦渴难安；这些个死亡，风卷残云。

麦克雷忽地伸出手扣住莱耶斯的手腕抵在壁橱边，他沉进那暂时张开的臂膀亲吻莱耶斯。他的动作太自然太顺理成章，莱耶斯愣了神，差点如了他的愿。莱耶斯避开了，只留下狠狠擂在麦克雷下腹的一拳，他要麦克雷理智。麦克雷却不放手，他生受了这一拳，另手扼上莱耶斯的侧颈，要撕咬。他们在门廊间搏斗，难解难分，不在乎造成了多少损伤，不在乎承受了多少打击，像是全然盲目。

他们的气息散发，交缠，而渐转浓烈。一个恍神，麦克雷便被擒住，被反制。他想挣脱，却始终无法撼动莱耶斯的双臂。莱耶斯已箍紧了他，不留一点空隙，但仍继续施力，像要把他绞死。麦克雷呼吸不畅，甚至窒息，剧烈挣扎会耗费过多的氧气，他安分了，暂时。莱耶斯略微垂下头，他的嘴唇埋在麦克雷发从间，近乎吻。


End file.
